


Warp and Weft

by SugarFey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Potential Ragnarok spoilers, inspired by the Vanity Fair photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFey/pseuds/SugarFey
Summary: She already knows that Thor has a compulsive need to be liked, and in the privacy of his quarters this translates to deft hands and a positively wicked tongue. But it was still surprising when he offered to braid her hair after she made an off-hand comment about having worn braids sometimes back on Asgard. That he would actually prove to be adept at braiding is even more of a surprise.Thor offers to braid Brunnhilde's hair. This does not go without distraction.





	Warp and Weft

**Author's Note:**

> I had a burst of inspiration when I saw the images of Tessa Thompson in the Marvel Vanity Fair photoshoot, and this is the result.
> 
> Thanks to SneakyHufflepuff for the super-speedy beta!

“You’ve got to tell me how you got so good at this,” Brunnhilde sighs, leaning back into Thor’s hands.

“My mother taught me,” he says calmly, threading his fingers through another section of hair.

“Then Frigga was a good teacher.” Brunnhilde takes another sip from the cool amber liquid in her glass.

She already knows that Thor has a compulsive need to be liked, and in the privacy of his quarters this translates to deft hands and a positively wicked tongue. If sometimes his skill in that area doesn’t quite match up to hers, he makes up for it with enthusiasm. But it was still surprising when he offered to braid her hair after she made an off-hand comment about having worn braids sometimes back on Asgard. That he would actually prove to be adept at braiding is even more of a surprise.

Brunnhilde tips her head forward, groaning slightly as Thor’s fingers massage her scalp. She shudders when Thor bends to press a kiss to the back of her neck.

“I like braiding,” he chuckles, weaving through her hair again. “It’s soothing for me, and for the other person. Like knitting, except with a partner.”

“Is this the part where you tell me you knit?” Brunnhilde turns her head to look back up at Thor. He’s sitting cross-legged behind her on the bed, dressed in a light tunic that drapes deliciously low over his chest.

He grins down at her before gently manoeuvring her head back around. “Perhaps. Maybe one day I’ll knit you a shawl fit for your beauty.”

Brunnhilde rolls her eyes at his boast. “That would be a sight. Thor Odinson, King of Asgard, sitting on a throne. Knitting.” 

Thor’s hands still on her hair, and Brunnhilde senses the mood in the room shift. She places her glass down on the table beside the bed and turns her body around to find Thor staring down at the blanket beneath him, his jaw set.

“I’m not much of a king of anything,” he murmurs.

“Hey, hey.” Brunnhilde kneels so that she can cup his face with her hands. His beard feels rough and coarse against her skin. “Asgard’s not a place, it’s a people, right? And the people need leadership. We’re all doing what we can.” 

She watches Thor’s face and wishes, not for the first time; that she was a little more practiced in giving comfort. Centuries stuck on Sakaar have not given her many opportunities to hone her communication skills.

Maybe she can resort to more practiced skills instead. “Besides…” She kisses the skin of his temple next to the eye-patch. “I’m not really one for thrones anyway. Spaceships, on the other hand… Let’s just say I can be creative.” 

Thor smiles again, even if it is a little shaky. “Oh?”

Brunnhilde slides her legs over his so that she’s sitting in his lap, loving how his arms come to wrap around her waist. “You’d have to warm up first— _fuck._ ” She arches her back when Thor cups her breast through her tunic and flicks his thumb over the nipple. “Do some stretching.”

“It sounds like this requires extensive training,” Thor remarks, holding her closer and ghosting his lips over her throat.

“I flew my ship on Sakaar for years.” She nips his earlobe and starts the barest roll of her hips. “You think I never fucked anyone in the chair?” 

Thor actually blinks. “While you were flying?”

Brunnhilde raises an eyebrow and keeps up the tiny movements of her hips, ignoring Thor’s whispered expletive.

“When else?” she asks. “You think I can’t make a girl come with one hand and pilot my ship with the other?” 

She presses herself fully against the growing hardness in his pants and Thor groans. His arms tighten across her back and she reads his moves quickly enough to stop him rolling her, countering his weight and pushing him onto his back instead. Her lips meet his and the kiss quickly becomes heated, Thor’s hand leaving her side to grab her rear instead. 

They shed clothes rapidly and in moments Brunnhilde sinks down onto him fully, her newly braided hair tumbling down over her shoulder. He may not be sure about being king and she’s definitely not sure about being a functioning person, but they have this, and for now, it is enough.


End file.
